


Your Move

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek misses Y/n’s birthday celebration. and she reminds him just how much she has done for him.





	Your Move

“Oh, fuck off, Derek. I don’t wanna hear your shit anymore!”

Derek ran after y/n, trying to get into her house after waiting for an hour for her. 

But she just shut it in his face, ignoring his constant banging.

She shrugged her coat off and stomped upstairs, going into her room and undressing.

“Y/n…”

“What the fuck!”

She turned around, grabbing her blanket and covering her body, only a bra and panties on.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!”

“Get the fuck out, Derek!”

“I-I need to apologise”.

He kept his hand over his eyes, allowing her to quickly change into her pyjamas and put the blanket back on the bed, before ignoring Derek and walking past him and out of the room, making her way downstairs.

He raced after her, grabbing her hand and spinning her after she entered the kitchen.

“I told you, I was sorry. Why are you so pissed?”

Y/n glared at him, the rage bubbling up.

“Why the fuck am I so pissed? Let me think, Derek. You invite me to go out for _MY _birthday. And when I get there, you’re nowhere to be seen, cos you’re fucking some teacher bitch!”

“Don’t call her that!”

“I’ll call her whatever the fuck I want. My house. If you don’t like it, get the fuck out!”

Derek took a breath, knowing he was the one to blame.

“Listen. I-I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have ditched you. But she came over and wanted to just-you know-hang out. I couldn’t just say no. Not when she was already there”. 

Y/n scoffed, grabbing the wine and a glass, not wanting to have this conversation, but knowing it was happening.

“Yes, you could’ve, Derek. You should’ve. I get she’s your girlfriend. Or fuck buddy. Or whatever she is. I don’t really care. But I’m your best friend. I was there for everything. All the birthdays, school, Paige dying, the fire. I left Beacon Hills to go find you. To make sure you were ok. I quit my job and moved back here with you. I’ve always been there, given up everything to make sure you weren’t alone. And you couldn’t just tell some woman you’ve literally just met, that for one night, one single night, you had to go out? Had to hang out with someone other than her? Had to celebrate your best friend’s birthday?”

Y/n turned away from him, not wanting the werewolf to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

“Just-go. Please”. 

She waited for a minute, knowing Derek was just standing there, before she heard his footsteps receding and the door opening then shutting.

She sat on the couch, her wine in her hand as she thought about their friendship.

Was it a friendship?

Derek always abandoned her. 

Every chance he got, he left and she’d have to be the one to go and find him.

Even now, he was so willing to choose a woman he was fucking for a few weeks over her, the one who always stuck by him.

Maybe she needed to end it. 

End the friendship. 

Find someone who actually valued her. 

Valued her company and friendship, all the things she did.

She couldn’t think about this anymore, so she threw the rest of the wine down the sink and went up to bed, tossing and turning for most of the night but eventually falling asleep.

She avoided Derek for the next few weeks.

Well, he avoided her too.

She hoped he’d show up again and beg for forgiveness. 

But after that night, he hadn’t shown up, called or even texted her once.

She hated that she lost the longest friendship she’d ever had.

But, if Derek wanted to choose Jennifer over her, then that was his decision and she wouldn’t grovel to him.

She heard a knock at her door at night, wondering who would show up at this time.

“Coming!”

She made her way to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a slightly sad looking Derek.

“Derek? Wha-what are you doing here?”

“I-uh-I broke up with her. Je-Jennifer, I mean.”

Y/n opened her mouth to say something, but no words came.

She never meant he should break up with her.

“I…”

“Don’t. Don’t blame yourself. You were right. I don’t know why I was so-so-obsessed with her. It was strange. But I realized, she’s nice. But, she’s just nice. She doesn’t know me. Doesn’t know how to calm me down when I get mad. Or cheer me up. Or distract me. She just doesn’t know me. Not like you. Not like I know you. Not with the bond we have.”

Y/n could see the hope in Derek’s eyes, wishing that she’d take the hint.

“I-I get what you’re saying Derek. But, you just broke up with her. I’m not just going to start dating you this second. Just-let’s get back to how we were. And we can see how it goes. If it happens, it happens. If not-I mean-you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and that’s never going to change.”

He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly, but at the same time hoping that it would go further than just friendship, something he had been wishing for since he met the little girl who stole his heart at the age of seven.


End file.
